


Together

by iwillwritealmostanything



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Boys In Love, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Love You, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Training, Supportive Clary Fray, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), True Love, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwritealmostanything/pseuds/iwillwritealmostanything
Summary: Set after season two. Prompt from an irl friend sans account or I would tag. Basically a story to keep readers going before season three. Starts the morning after the two get back together, and progresses from there. Essentially a fic in which the surrounding chatacters realise how very much in love the two are. Not sure where it’s going to go, will take any other prompts if people have preferences!As always, I will write any story anyone would like to read from the following: Potter, Marvel, Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, In the Flesh, Doctor Who





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising over golden sheets and light was streaming through the windows. Alexander Lightwood was laying across the chest of the most powerful warlock in New York City. His breathing was slow, measured. He was happy. Even in a deep sleep he knew this. He knew that he was happy.   
As the light grew from pink to blue, he began to stir. Raised a shadowhunter since birth, the dawn brought with it an alertness in Alec and a signal to awaken.   
Blue eyes opened and smiled at the sight before them. Magnus Bane, very much not a shadowhunter, had no need to awaken at dawn. He was sleeping still, dreaming dreams that Alec could not see.   
He smiled, and rested his head back upon the chest of his favourite warlock. This morning, he would be slow. Calm. There was no need to spring into action, no need to wake and train and no need to set examples. He could just lie with his warlock until the sun was fully risen in the sky and New York was ready to wake up.   
Several hours later, Magnus Bane took in a breath and opened his eyes. Half closing them again, he glanced sideways. Alexander Lightwood lay across his chest with a purity Magnus could normally only attribute to children. His calm face looked tranquil and golden in the light, untouched by the days before nor those ahead. He smiled. Touching his lips lightly to the beauty of the man before him, he whispered- ‘How long have you been awake, Alexander?’   
The blue eyed beauty made no effort to display his awakeness other than to simply mutter, ‘About 4 hours.’   
‘You could’ve woken me.’   
‘What?’ Alec opened an eye. ‘And risk waking the demon that lives inside you in the early hours also?’   
‘I’m a positive angel in the morning, ask anyone..’ Magnus attempted an indignant tone but found his acting skills were not capable of reaching such a level of untruths.   
‘An angel?’ Questioned Alec, finally looking him full in the face. He cocked an eyebrow. ‘Are you sure?’   
‘Positive..’ Magnus said. In all honestly, he wasn’t sure what they were talking about anymore. Alec was so damn beautiful. And awfully distracting. He raised his hand and traced it down the side of his lover’s face.   
‘I’m so sorry.’   
Alec moved back slightly, confused by the suddenly gravity lent to Magnus’ voice.   
‘I... me too. It was.. I’m sorry.’ Alec’s voice wavered as he searched for the right words. ‘There are so many things.. so much I did wrong. I-‘   
‘Alec. I took it too hard. You did things wrong but it’s me who chose to react. You’re young. This is your first relationship. Of course you’re going to make mistakes, of course. I should have allowed for that. I’m sorry.’ Magnus’ interruption held a gravity of words and Alec stared as he spoke, his breath taken away by the man before him. The man he loved. The man he thought he had lost.   
‘Magnus, I’m still sorry. I should’ve told you about the soul sword, I should have kept you in the loop, I-‘   
‘Alec. Stop. We made our relationship into the politics of our world. At the time, I thought we had to- to survive. But-‘   
‘But we don’t.’ Alec was slightly breathless in his interruption, in his realisation.   
‘I love you. And that’s it. That’s all that matters. I don’t care if it tears the world apart. I love you.’   
Magnus looked at Alec, eyes widened slightly. Searching his face, he saw something that seemed almost unknown. New. And at centuries old, new wasn’t something he saw very often.   
‘I- I love you too. Alexander Lightwood.’ That statement, his full name straight after, seemed to flow from his tongue as naturally as his first words. Magnus knew it to be true. The truth. He loved Alexander Lightwood.   
‘And damn the consequences.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘I should get back to the institute..’   
‘Valentine is dead, Alexander, what could you possibly have to do?’   
‘Slay demons, protect humankind and clear up the mess Valentine left behind?’   
‘Ugh. Can’t someone else do it?’   
Alec grinned at the whine in his boyfriends tone, and leant across the bed he’d just managed to extract himself from. Pressing his lips quickly to Magnus’, he smiled.   
‘Nope. Pretty sure the Head of the Institute has to involve himself in these kinds of affairs.’   
‘Maybe a little.’ Magnus conceded. Still pouting, he turned to watch Alec pull his shirt on over his head. ‘How long will you be?’   
‘Same hours as usual, Magnus.’ Alec smiled slightly at the warlock. ‘I’ll be back late. If that’s... if you want me to come back over?’   
Uncertainty was etched across the shadowhunter’s face as he thought back over the past night. Being in Magnus’ presence was intoxicating- so much so that he came close to forgetting the many trials and tribulations their relationship had faced recently. Such strain was not easily repaired, and he swallowed hard as he forced himself to realise this.   
‘Sorry.’ A quick apology slipped from his lips as he took in the frustration on the warlock’s face. ‘Sorry, I-‘   
‘Alec, darling. Hush.’   
‘I-‘   
‘Of course I want you to come over.’   
‘But-‘   
‘I want you by my side 24/7. My only frustration is the time we’ve wasted holding things we can’t control against each other. And your ridiculous work hours of course.’   
Alec moved to kneel in front of Magnus on the bed. Lightly holding his hand, he lent in. Breathing in deeply as they kissed, Alec moved his hand up Magnus’ arm and tightened his grip. As they moved closer and their breathing quickened, he pulled back.   
‘Fine.’ Magnus’s eyes held Alec’s with a slight sparkle. ‘Go to work, shadowhunter.’   
‘Come with me.’   
‘Hmm?’   
‘Just come with me. It’ll stop you sulking and I’ll feel.. I’ll be more stable with you next to me.’   
‘The clave-‘   
‘The clave are in Idris. And I’m the head of the institute. I can invite all the downworlders I want to my institute.’   
Magnus chuckled, ‘And just how many were you planning on bringing?’   
‘Just the one. But he’s got a strong presence. Sort of fills the room.’   
‘Sheldon?’   
Alec moved back and furrowed his brow in confusion. ‘Who?’   
‘Vampire kid. Follows Clary around like a lost puppy.’ Magnus flicked his fingers in exaggerated disgust.   
‘Simon.’ Alec laughed. ‘His name’s Simon.’   
‘Oh?’   
‘Yes. And I wasn’t referring to him.’   
‘Alright.’ Magnus smiled softly, then pushed Alec off him. Standing up in a smooth movement, he clicked his fingers.   
‘Just let me dress myself. The institute may be ready to welcome downworlders, but I doubt they’re quite ready for the naturist approach.’   
Laughing again, Alec propped himself on his elbows and watched his boyfriend select garments from the mass of clothes floating in front of him.   
Around an hour later (‘Do stop complaining Alec, this level of beauty takes time.’) the two had portalled to the institute. Stepping out of the elevator, Magnus tore his eyes away from Alec’s profile quickly enough to spot the approach of Alec’s mildly irritating parabatai.   
‘Finally.’ Jace strode strongly towards the two men. Without an acknowledgement of Magnus’ presence, he began to speak quickly to his adopted brother. ‘Alec, Isabelle has set up a few missions. Couple of minor demons to get rid of, few circle members to send off for trials in Idris and a bit of basic cleanup- Maryse wants to talk to you about the Clave’s ideas for moving forward after- well, after everything. She’s in your office.’   
Alec nodded and turned to Magnus. ‘Go talk to Isabelle. I’ll be an hour or so.’   
Glancing around, he kissed him quickly on the cheek. Magnus smiled. Such a small gesture, so much meaning. Even now, Alec struggled with the stigma attached to the nature of their relationship, yet small displays of his affection were becoming easier and easier. Magnus gazed after Alec as he walked away and turned to head towards his second favourite Lightwood, only to find a certain blonde nephilim standing in his path. Arms crossed and eyes boring into Magnus’, he painted a slightly intimidating picture. Or he would’ve, if Magnus wasn’t centuries old and in possession of powers mortals like the man in front of him could only dream of.  
‘So.’ Jace glanced at the fingers Magnus hadn’t realised were raised to the spot at which Alec’s lips had touched his skin.   
Lowering them and clearing his throat, Magnus spread his hands in a surrender.   
‘So?’ He repeated inquiringly.   
‘You and Alec. You’re-‘   
‘We’re back together, yes. What’s your point Jace?’   
He folded his arms to mirror Jace’s stance and raised an eyebrow at the man.   
Jace coughed and rolled his shoulders back, making an effort to relax his muscles.  
‘Look, I know it’s not totally my business, but you hurt Alec before. Really bad.’   
‘And he hurt me. This wasn’t a one sided thing.’   
‘You weren’t there, Magnus. You didn’t see what he was like. He wasn’t Alec.’   
Jace’s voice was slightly raised now, his muscles tensed despite his efforts. Magnus felt the twinge of regret that always occurred when he thought of Alec without him.   
‘Jace...’   
‘I know he did wrong. But you completely destroyed him. So, fair warning, if you ever hurt my brother again-‘   
‘Jace. Stop. Look, I can’t promise I’ll never hurt him again. I can’t promise you’re not going to have to comfort him because of a fight we’ve gotten into, or advise him on how best to deal with me when I’m being a brat. But I love him. He is my world. I will never intentionally hurt him and I will never leave him again. That’s all I can promise. Ok?’   
He stepped past Jace, making towards Isabelle once again, but the shadowhunter grabbed his arm and pulled him back. For one intense moment, he stared into the older man’s eyes. Then, seemingly finding whatever he had been searching for, he nodded curtly. Dropping his arm, he watched as the warlock moved towards his adopted sister. Arms recrossed, he relaxed slightly. Alec would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, comments, kudos, whatever you can spare. Still unsure as to where this is going but that’s all part of the fun! Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews/comments are massively appreciated. Not sure how long this will go for but chapter one is a short introduction to a longer story. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
